Oh, Come On
by Paige42
Summary: A strange letter appears in MacGyver's mailbox... and even stranger people appear at his door.


Oh Come On...  
  
MacGyver sighed and rolled over. It was so nice being alone... finally. Sam was off on assignment in Russia. Penny was rehearsing for a play on Broadway. Jack was on a transport flight in the Virgin Islands. Pete was on vacation in beautiful Vermont. No one for miles to call him. and just to make sure, he had pulled the plug out of the phone. MacGyver smiled and rolled out of bed. He wandered downstairs and started to make tea.   
"Morning MacGyver."  
Mac turned around. The mailman waved happily at him.  
"Morning Joe. Anything good?"  
Joe handed him the small pile. "Nothing interesting. Have a good day."  
"You too, Joe." MacGyver sifted through the mail as his tea pot began to whistle. One envelope stood out. Plain brown. No return address. MacGyver dropped the rest of the pile on the counter. It was a single sheet of paper, folded once.  
  
'MacGyver,  
There's something I've been wanting to give you for a long time. Wait till I see you. You'll be so surprised.  
- M'  
  
MacGyver almost dropped the note. No. No way. Not him. Not now. Not when he was finally relaxing. He sighed. 'It's time's like this I wished I cursed,' he thought to himself. He quickly plugged the phone back in.  
  
"Murdoc!? Oh MacGyver you can't be serious."  
"Pete, this is just the kinda thing he would do. You know that. Besides it's been to long between his little visits. I'm gonna do some camping. I'll call when I get back."  
"Take care of yourself Mac."  
"You know me Pete."  
"Yeah and I still want you to be careful."  
"Very funny. Bye Pete."  
  
MacGyver hit the gas. He still couldn't believe it. He was running. Again. As he took another curve, his mind wandered. Wait, the last time he ran his car blew up and he got amnesia. He hit the brake. Maybe he should go back. He turned the car slowly around. As he made his way back home, his mind wandered again. Home. He had found him at home to. He again hit the brake. Well, he could just live in the car for a while. No, then he would find a tow truck.. "Oh for Pete's sake, MacGyver! Get a grip." He hit the gas and headed home.  
  
MacGyver pulled up in front of the house. As the headlights passed the house, he noticed the front door open. "Well, that didn't take long." Mac grabbed the hockey stick from the back seat and headed for the house. He slowly opened the door. Two men were standing in the middle of the room. Great, now he's recruiting help. I'm a dead man. One of the men turned around.  
"There he is."  
MacGyver raised the hockey stick. "All right Murdoc, let's get it over with."  
Someone grabbed MacGyver from behind. The stick clattered to the ground. "Getting helpless in your old age, Murdoc. Now you need people to help you is that it!"  
One of the men light a cigar. "Murdock, we found him."  
A man walked down the stairs. "Hey MacGyver!"  
MacGyver did a double take. The man standing in front of him was tall, balding and wearing a baseball cap and leather jacket. "BA would you let the guy go. Geez."  
MacGyver took stock. The man holding him was a large burly black man covered head to toe in gold chains. The one whit the cigar was an older man wearing black gloves. The other look like a fashion designer dressed in a three piece suit.  
"Uh... huh?"  
Murdock smiled. "I didn't think you'd remember me. HM Murdock. I flew Hueys in 'Nam."  
"Ah. Not really."  
"Well anyway, I wanted to give you this. You dropped it back there." Murdock handed him a small velvet bag.   
"Back there?"  
"Yeah. In 'Nam."  
MacGyver opened it and spilled the contents into his hand. It was a small silver chain and medal. "My St. Christopher medal?"  
"Yeah. You were in a transport I flew towards the end of the war. You were telling me about it. How your mom gave it to you before you left..."  
"And the catch was broken. I was trying to fix it in the chopper. I almost forgot about it."  
"Yeah. Well, after I dropped you off, I found it. I've been looking for you forever. You have any idea how hard you are to find?"  
MacGyver smiled. "I.. uh... thanks. I'm sorry about the stick. I thought you were somebody else. Uh, can I get you guys something?"  
  
Murdoc lowered the binoculars. "Damn. They used my idea." He looked down into his hands. "Now how am I going to give him back his wallet?"  
  
  
  
End?  
Hmmmm..... Could be..... :-)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
